


Долгий путь до пиццерии

by IrhelSol, Noctis_Karell



Series: арбуз [36]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age!AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Любовь — это прятать трупы вместе





	Долгий путь до пиццерии

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Eswet  
> Написано на Битву пейрингов в 2017 году

Занзас подхватил очередной бокал шампанского у официанта и огляделся. Гости дона Марко уже были навеселе, кто-то терзал пианино, стайка дам от двадцати до пятидесяти над чем-то заливисто смеялась и стреляла глазами в сторону Занзаса. Бесполезные дуры. Только и могут, что сплетничать, транжирить деньги да раздвигать ноги. И куда делся мэрский сынок? Его яркий, в блёстках пиджак уже всем намозолил глаза: вкус, как и манеры Адольфо, оставляли желать лучшего. Хоть бы он упился и утонул в бассейне, отгонять этого ушлёпка от своего кузена Занзасу надоело ещё на второй раз. Изнасилует Цуну в тёмном углу, вот будет смеху. И неприятностей. У всех.

— Как тебе вечер, Занзас? — Дино нарисовался рядом, покачивая стаканом бурбона. И где взял?

— Я скоро сдохну, от скуки и голода. Ненавижу подобные сборища, — Занзас вежливо улыбнулся проходящему мимо дону под ручку с любовницей. Будущему боссу Вонголы надлежало быть в хороших отношениях с цветом итальянской мафии. — Где бурбон взял?

— Хочешь напиться? — понимающе спросил Дино, кивая в сторону троих братьев Банделло. Значит, протащили с собой. Умно. Дон Марко ничего крепче шампанского не наливает гостям, все привыкли.

— Мне нельзя. Я пасу родственничка, чтоб его черти драли. — Занзас ненавидел быть нянькой, но старик настоял, чтобы Цуна поехал с ним, обрастать новыми связями.

— Родственничка? — удивился Дино. — Вы совсем не похожи. Я думал, это твой, кхм… бойфренд. — Дино хихикнул в стакан. Вот сука. Врезать бы ему. Но этот увернётся, ещё и сдачи даст.

Каваллоне Занзас уважал. За то, что не растерялся, когда при первой встрече он предложил смазливому блондинчику дать в жопу, вывалял Занзаса в грязи, а потом, через месяц, случайно застукав его с молодыми братом и сестрой Эспозито, не выдал никому, не пустил грязный слух, не стал шантажировать, только иногда подъёбывал, как сейчас.

— А ты завидуешь? Он тебе понравился? Познакомить? — не остался в долгу Занзас.

— Познакомь, — легко согласился Дино. — Кстати, где он? И откуда?

— Пошёл отлить. Хотя что-то его долго нет, понос у него от местного паштета, что ли. — Занзас поморщился. — Это потомок самого Джотто, который нагулял бастарда с какой-то девкой в Японии, а правнук выбился в главы якудза, и с тех пор Вонгола держит связь с кланом. Цунаёши сын Иемицу-кумичо, слышал о таком?

— Ого, круто. Слышал. Об этом якудза слухи и до нас долетают.

Они прервались, чтобы поприветствовать Арию. Та загадочно улыбнулась, когда Занзас поцеловал ей руку, и произнесла:

— Ничего, мальчики, скоро вам будет не скучно.

Поговаривали, что глава Джильо Неро ведьма, может проклясть, а может предсказать будущее. Занзас в это не верил, но сейчас её слова реально прозвучали как приговор, и он невольно вздрогнул. Когда Ария отошла, Дино мечтательно вздохнул:

— Я бы на ней женился.

— Ты хотел сказать, трахнул бы?

— И это тоже, — не стал отпираться Дино, рассмеявшись.

«Ну так подкати к ней», — хотел предложить Занзас, он бы и сам подкатил, но… мысли прервало оповещение об смс.

От Цуны.

«Я тут кого-то убил. Куда девать труп?»

Блядь!

Занзас скомканно попрощался с Дино, отошёл в сторону и быстро набрал «где ты?»

«В туалете».

«Их здесь несколько!»

«Второй этаж, по коридору направо».

Цуна стоял у окна, спрятав руки в карманах. Тощий, угловатый, мелкий и лохматый, по нему не скажешь, что будущий глава клана якудза. Что этой сопле восемнадцать, и он может — Занзас глянул на дырку в голове жертвы — пристрелить кого-то. И тут до Занзаса дошло. Это же мэрский сыночек! Тот, что доставал Цунаёши весь вечер непристойными комплиментами и даже пытался его лапать, обдолбыш хренов.

— Ты совсем охуел?!

— Он меня подкараулил. Девчонкой обозвал — ненавижу, когда обзывают девчонкой — и за яйца хватать пытался. — Взгляд у Цуны был тяжёлый и неприятный, такой Занзас не раз видел после вспышки гнева, который всё ещё плавит внутренности.

— Зачем пистолет с собой взял?

— Я всегда его ношу, покушений много.

Ещё и параноик.

— Да тебя здесь никто не знает! — Занзас запнулся. Конечно, и Цунаёши почти никого и ничего не знает. Например, того, что его «воздыхатель» — сын мэра, ступивший на кривую дорожку преступности. Мафия имела дело с этим выродком только из-за его связей. Ценный экземпляр. Мёртвый ценный экземпляр.

— Что делать будем? — между тем деловито спросил Цуна.

— Мы? — возмутился Занзас. — Ты его шлепнул, ты и разбирайся.

Втайне Занзас был рад, что у кого-то поднялась рука грохнуть раздражающий элемент. Руки-то чесались у многих, но это все-таки был сын мэра со всеми вытекающими последствиями и возможностями.

Занзас мысленно выругался. Савада Цунаёши уедет в свою Японию жрать суши, а разгребать это дело придётся здесь. Причем всем. И мафии, и полиции. Нерадужная перспектива.

— Я никогда не прятал трупы, — Цуна задумчиво пожал плечами. — В теории я знаю, что от тела можно избавиться множеством способов, но не кухонным же ножом его распиливать? Да и место неподходящее.

— Вот про место ты правильно сказал. Ты не мог его просто по яйцам треснуть или в нокаут отправить? Стрелять-то зачем было? Скажи спасибо, что внизу кто-то насилует пианино и тебя не услышали!

— Он меня достал, — поморщился Цуна, всем своим видом показывая, что словоизлияния Занзаса ему до лампочки. Это бесило! И в то же время — мало кто мог его просто так игнорировать.

В принципе, Цуну Занзас понимал. Сам в его возрасте творил глупости, которые приходилось прикрывать всей Вонголе. Но в какой-то момент дон Тимотео вкатал ему таких пиздюлей, что Занзас осознал: глупости творить можно, только четко спланировав их заранее.

Оставалось надеяться, что до Цуны эту мысль тоже кто-нибудь донесёт, хотя это Занзаса уже не касалось. Сейчас, действительно, нужно было разобраться с телом, причём время играло против них.

— Я смотрел много западных фильмов. Бассейна с крокодилами тут нет?

Занзас присмотрелся к Цуне внимательнее, пытаясь понять — это что, шутка такая была? Нет, кажется, не шутил.

— И что, крокодилы его и застрелили? — со скепсисом спросил он. — Какие фильмы, идиот?! У нас тут настоящий труп, и это не кино!

— Я вижу.

Очень хотелось как следует съездить кулаком по роже, на которой теперь читалось воистину буддийское спокойствие. Ох, наплачется с ним его Семья.

— Для начала надо отмыть тут всё, — Занзас ткнул пальцем в кафельную стену и пол. — Этим ты и займёшься.

— Я? — вот теперь по лицу Цуны проскользнуло изумление. Замечательно! Как кого-то убить, так это он запросто, а как убрать после себя, так искреннее недоумение.

— Слушай, ты, цаца, — шикнул Занзас, — я понятия не имею, как там у вас в Японии принято и кто должен подтирать твою задницу, но здесь я этого делать не буду. Не маленький уже, справишься сам.

Кажется, Цуна смутился. Рассеянно оглядел помещение и пробормотал:

— Но тут же нечем.

И правда, ванна была до отказа забита всякими лосьонами и кремами, но не шампунем же кровь отмывать? Где-то тут хранились средства понадежнее, но Занзас и в своём доме был не в курсе, где лежат такие вещи. Как и то, как они вообще выглядят. А уж в чужом доме — пойди найди то, не знаю что.

Цуна внезапно усмехнулся, словно его озарила какая-то не иначе гадкая мысль.

— Что, тоже понятия не имеешь, как это делать, да?

Ах ты ж падла! Но ударить лицом в грязь Занзас не мог, тем более после своих же слов.

— Я-то имею, — хмыкнул он, прикидывая, что на кухне должно быть то, чем моют посуду. Это точно лучше, чем шампунь. По крайней мере, Занзас надеялся. От трупов-то он избавляться умел, но и делать их умел так, чтобы не приходилось за собой подтирать.

— Так, ты сидишь здесь, и если кто будет ломиться, изображаешь, что у тебя запор. Запрись. Откроешь мне на условный стук. Коротко и три раза. Понял?

— Чего? — нахмурившись, спросил Цуна на японском, заставив Занзаса хлопнуть себя по лбу. Ну конечно! Итальянский у этого придурка был неплохой, а вот практики — мало. Пришлось повторить всё то же самое, только медленно и почти по слогам, так, чтобы даже даун понял.

— Ты чего со мной как с дебилом разговариваешь? — обиделся Цуна.

— Слушай, я сейчас с тобой по-другому поговорю! — не выдержал Занзас и саданул кулаком по двери. Та медленно открылась.

Час от часу не легче. Идиотизм младшего Савады был определенно заразен, потому что никто из них не додумался запереться.

— Понял-понял, — Цуна поднял ладони в примиряющем жесте. — Изображаю заворот кишок.

Занзас выдохнул и отвернулся, успев заметить, как по губам Цуны скользнула ухмылка. Да этот сучёныш издевался!

Скрипнув зубами, Занзас пошёл на поиски кухни.

В какой-то момент, пока он шарился по особняку дона Марко и пиздил бутылку какого-то Gliko с лимоном, посетило ощущение, что за ним следят.

«Так ведь параноиком стану, как Савада», — подумал Занзас, крадясь по коридору в сторону ванны.

Как и было оговорено, Цуна открыл дверь на условный стук, и Занзас с порога вручил ему бутылку.

— Работай, мусор.

Тот скривился, но промолчал, после чего сдёрнул с крючка белоснежное полотенце и присел рядом с Адольфо.

Занзас смерил взглядом не отличающегося особо сильной конституцией Цуну и вздохнул.

Адольфо был тяжелым и неудобным, впрочем, как и любой другой труп. Занзас осторожно усадил его на сиденье унитаза, аккуратно прислонив плечом к стене, чтобы не сползал.

— Вот, можешь начинать.

Вскоре стало ясно, что выбор в пользу средства для мытья посуды был так себе. На стене и на полу красовалась кровавая пена, а в воздухе летали задорные мыльные пузырьки.

Цуна уже откровенно ползал по полу, пытаясь сгрести все это великолепие в одну кучу, оставляя за полотенцем кровавые разводы пуще прежних.

Занзас так же откровенно пялился на обтянутую брюками задницу. Вид ему определенно нравился.

— Привет.

Занзас чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, Цуна схватился за пистолет, а Дино, возникший в дверях, отшатнулся.

— Спокойно-спокойно! Это я! Дверь все-таки запирать надо!

— Это кто? — с подозрением спросил Цуна, обернувшись к Занзасу. С окровавленным полотенцем, с пистолетом среди красивой розовой пены Цуна смотрелся… эпично.

— Это свой, — коротко бросил Занзас.

— Ого, — Дино осторожно прошёл внутрь и запер за собой дверь, — я смотрю, у вас тут пенная вечеринка. И с высокими гостями! А меня не позвали!

— Ты знаешь, как это отмыть? — угрожающе спросил Цуна, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Знаю, — кивнул Дино. — Водой.

— Ты издеваешься? — не понял Занзас.

— Крови тут некуда впитываться, ну, кроме полотенца. Так что вода — оптимальный вариант, если вы не хотите отмыть все так, чтобы даже криминалисты ничего не нашли.

В лоб Занзасу уперлось дуло пистолета.

— Савада, сдурел?!

— Не люблю, когда мне лгут. К тому же ты заставил меня ползать в этом… этом, — Цуна задумчиво нахмурился, словно подбирая слова.

— Дерьме, — подсказал Дино.

— Точно, — сухо произнес Цуна, буравя Занзаса пристальным взглядом, под которым становилось как-то неуютно.

— Пушку убери, иначе в родную страну ты уже не попадёшь, — вкрадчиво сказал Занзас.

— Не попадешь, — разглядывая свои ногти, подтвердил Дино. И продолжил — уже Занзасу. — Такой мелкий и такой агрессивный. Сублимация?

— Чего? — Цуна склонил голову на бок.

— Ничего, — Занзас не собирался пояснять ему это явно незнакомое слово. — Ты слишком нервный.

Каких усилий стоило ему сохранить спокойствие, одному Богу известно. Если бы он прибил Цуну, то дон Тимотео точно не порадовался бы. Но какой соблазн!

— Поживи среди якудза, и тоже таким станешь, — неожиданно рассмеялся Цуна. — Поверил?

— Не понял…

— Я по твоему лицу видел, что поверил — я готов тебя пристрелить. Неужели я настолько похож на идиота?

— Вообще-то да, — процедил Занзас.

— Он забавный, — сдерживая смех, произнес Дино. — Я тоже поверил, кстати.

— Могу на бис, — Цуна картинно поклонился. — Ты бы видел свою рожу.

— По-моему, он тебя не любит, — Дино уже не мог сдержать смеха.

— Взаимно, — буркнул Занзас.

— Ладно, хватит игр. Вы мне лучше скажите — это что? — Дино ткнул пальцем в Адольфо.

— Труп, — синхронно ответили Занзас и Цуна.

— Какая солидарность! А почему он стал трупом?

— Он меня бесил.

— Он его бесил.

Дино восхищенно зааплодировал:

— Да вы просто созданы друг для друга! 

— А ты вообще с какого хера тут? — задал интересующий вопрос Занзас.

— Я за тобой следил, — совершенно невинно ответил тот. — Ты так быстро и загадочно ушёл, что я подумал — у тебя какие-то проблемы. И не ошибся, как вижу.

— И ты поможешь с ними разобраться, раз уж припёрся, — ехидно произнёс Занзас.

— Тут надо всё отмыть. Для начала. — Дино оглядел ванну.

Повисла гнетущая тишина, которую в конце концов нарушил вздох Цуны.

— Я понял. Снова мне.

— Водой, — напомнил Дино. — И Занзас тебе поможет, а то вы эту пену будете до конца света по всей ванной гонять.

— Сука, — бросил Занзас, впрочем, беззлобно. И так было понятно, что в одиночку Цуна это делал бы долго. А время шло, и их могли хватиться внизу. Возникла идея оставить всё так, и при случае сказать, что Адольфо торжественно застрелился на почве неразделенной любви к загадочному японцу, но эта мысль мелькнула и погасла, как нереализуемая.

Когда они всё отмыли, встал вопрос, куда девать труп, который Дино скинул в ванну, потому что кровь из простреленной головы продолжала сочиться.

— Самое идеальное — втихую вывезти на свалку, потому что дон Марко не порадуется трупу у себя дома. Но дон Марко ещё ладно, если мэр узнает, что его Адольфо грохнула мафия, он поставит на уши всю полицию, и у нас тут такая война начнётся! — Дино выразительно посмотрел на Цуну. — Тебя Вонгола, скорей всего, не выдаст, уедешь в свою Японию, а мы тут утонем в крови.

Вот теперь Цуна кажется осмыслил весь масштаб бедствия — и залился краской: лоб, щеки, шея. Забавное зрелище. И, пожалуй, возбуждающее. Ай, блядь, о чём он думает? Очень вовремя!

Но к Дино Цуна почему-то прислушался. Это подбешивало. Хотя надо было сказать «спасибо».

— Поэтому ты нам помогаешь? — спросил Цуна, кусая губу, пухлую и яркую. Занзас отвернулся.

— Ну, да. А ещё я расчётливая сволочь, иметь в должниках будущего босса Вонголы очень даже выгодно, — Дино подмигнул Занзасу. Занзас погрозил ему кулаком. — Ну и рад, что кто-то грохнул Адольфо, терпеть не мог этого напыщенного засранца, так что я у тебя тоже в долгу в некотором роде.

Цуна понятливо хмыкнул. Занзас взглянул на него — на скулах всё ещё красовались алые пятна, их хотелось потрогать пальцами или лизнуть. Срань господня, он запал на кузена, и почему? Потому что тот оказался интереснее, чем Занзас думал. Цуна поймал его взгляд, нервно повёл языком по губам — блядский жест, на который Занзас уставился, ощущая, что завалил бы кузена прямо здесь.

Это всё адреналин. Они решат вопрос с трупом, Цуна уедет, Занзас передёрнет пару раз и забудет.

Он выдохнул и собрался с мыслями.

— Пропажу Адольфо с вечеринки заметят. Учитывая, что все видели, как он приставал к тебе, дорогой кузен, то мы с тобой первые в списке подозреваемых. Вонгола-то нас не выдаст, а вот кто другой, желая избежать расправы…

— Тогда Адольфо должен уйти с вечеринки. У всех на глазах, — твёрдо произнёс Цуна. — И мы тоже должны быть при этом на виду, как можно дольше.

— Как труп встанет и выйдет из дома? Да ещё уедет на машине? — Занзас озадаченно потёр подбородок. Цуна смерил оценивающим взглядом Дино. Тот молчал, но лицо у него делалось понимающим.

— Дино примерно его роста и цвет волос у них схожий. Если его переодеть в тряпки Адольфо…

— То подпившие гости заметят, как ушёл яркий малиновый пиджак в блёстках, который точно запомнили все, — подхватил Дино. — И на наше счастье Адольфо расхаживал в тёмных очках.

— Привычка наркомана, — фыркнул Занзас. — Давай, Каваллоне, раздевайся в темпе.

— А вы пока извлеките пулю из косяка, — огорошил их Дино. — Если её найдут, то легко вычислят, что за пистолет, где куплен и кем, нам ведь это не надо, мальчики?

— Пошёл на хер, — огрызнулся Занзас. То, что Дино был старше, не давало ему право так с ним обращаться. Но он был прав, опять. Опыт, видимо, сказывался.

Как они с матом вытаскивали пулю, Занзас запомнил на всю жизнь, как и весь бред этого вечера. Потом они прятали труп под кровать в одной из гостиных комнат, натянув на голову Адольфо шапочку для ванны, чтобы не оставлял следов. Решили, когда освободятся, выкинуть его из окна на задний двор и там подобрать. Потом, оставив Дино вживаться в роль, Занзас и Цуна спустились в общий зал, и Цуна спросил:

— На пианино играть умеешь?

— Что? Зачем тебе?..

— Давай сыграем в четыре руки. Это точно запомнят.

— Могу.

Перебрали репертуар, кто что знает и может, из всего сошлись на произведении «Джаз-парнас» Шмитца. Занзас иногда играл его вместе с Бьянки, но смогут ли они с Цуной подстроиться друг под друга?

Это оказалось неожиданно просто. Руки Цуны порхали над клавишами, сам он улыбался непривычно светло и радостно, словно всё происходящее приносило ему удовольствие. Пару раз Занзас угадывал заминку в игре и подсказывал Цуне ноты, тот, словно заигрывая, опережал руки Занзаса и брал на себя его партию, и это вызывало смех, а не раздражение. В какой-то момент они даже поменялись местами, синхронно, лишь на мгновение переглянувшись. Они оттянули на себя внимание половины зала, их слушали, им хлопали, а когда послышалась ругань, Занзас рассмотрел «Адольфо», который пробирался между гостями. Он налетел на официанта, сбив того на пол, споткнулся и вписался в декольте синьоры Агнесы — визжала она пронзительно. От её оплеухи «Адольфо» отлетел, зацепил одного из Банделло, опрокинув на него бокал с шампанским, хватанул второго за задницу и дал дёру. Кто-то смеялся, другие роптали, Банделло слали проклятья, в общем, его запомнили. Отлично!

— Отлично, — шепнул Цуна на ухо, обдав горячим дыханием. Волоски на шее встали дыбом. Занзас сглотнул и уставился на кузена. — Что?

— Ничего. Пошли. Нас жаждут в своё общество минимум полтора десятка рыл.

В конце концов, можно попробовать познакомиться ближе. Слетать в Японию. Наладить отношения. Не с придурком Иемицу, а с его сыном. Старик Тимотео будет рад.

Цуна со всеми был учтив и вежлив. Коротко улыбался и благодарил за комплименты, отвечал на вопросы, не реагировал на подначки, умница, и через полчаса Банделло всучили ему стакан с бурбоном.

Вернулся Дино, одетый в новый костюм. Видимо, возил с собой запасной, учитывая некоторую свою невезучесть. Извинился, громогласно посетовав, что Адольфо стошнило на него и как не хватает манер нынешней золотой молодёжи, не мог добежать до туалета. На что Цуна заметил, что в туалет здесь так просто не попадёшь, и что он едва не обоссался, пока нашёл свободный.

Теперь ясно, как он очутился на втором этаже. Занзас демонстративно познакомил Дино с Цуной, и они отошли в сторону.

— Ну что? — нетерпеливо спросил Занзас.

—Оставил машину в квартале отсюда, подальше от камер. Ромарио отгонит её на свалку.

— Ему можно доверять? — уточнил Цуна. Ну точно, параноик.

— Отпечатков своих ты надеюсь нигде не оставил в машине?

— Обижаете! — наигранно возмутился Дино. И добавил: — Тряпки Адольфо у меня в багажнике. Надо будет его снова одеть.

— Тогда ты иди на задний двор, проверь, чтобы никого там не было. А мы с Цуной вытолкнем нашего приятеля на газон, как подашь знак.

— Мне его караулить, что ли, пока вы не подойдёте? Я один его не уволоку. Ну, или уволоку, но следы останутся!

— Что, ссышь, Каваллоне?

— Если меня застукают с трупом…

— Изобрази, что вы трахаетесь, — подсказал Цуна на полном серьёзе. Занзас вдруг понял, что с таким еблом этот чёртов японец не иначе как троллит, и заржал. Дино картинно вздохнул и сказал, что он им это припомнит, натянул на лицо вежливую скуку и пошёл прощаться с членами высшего света мафии.

 

С выталкиванием трупа из окна возникли проблемы. Блядь! Всё у них было через жопу!

Адольфо повис на козырьке, болтаясь на уровне первого этажа. Вверх ногами, сияя дыркой во лбу прямо в окно.

— Что будем делать? — невозмутимо спросил Цуна. Занзас позавидовал его спокойствию.

— Тебя совсем не колышет, что нас вот-вот запалят? Эти окна не в общий зал, но кто-нибудь может проходить мимо в эту минуту и увидеть!

— Если бы Реборн был твоим репетитором, то о таких пустяках ты бы не парился.

Занзас вздрогнул. Слышал он о Реборне. Всякое.

— Ладно. Тащи швабру, будем выталкивать.

— Где я её тебе возьму?

— Спроси у прислуги. Твоя очередь.

Цуна ушёл, что-то бормоча на японском. Внизу включился свет, и Занзас обмер. Послышался сдавленный крик, звук удара — и тишина.

Занзас перегнулся через подоконник.

— Каваллоне?

— Окно было открыто, и я швырнул камень. Кажется, попал.

— Зашибись, у нас ещё один труп?!

— Надеюсь, что нет. Чем он зацепился?

— Откуда я знаю?! Трусами? Сейчас шваброй подтолкнём.

— Давайте, а то я до него совсем немного не достаю.

Минут через пять Цуна притащил какую-то щётку на палке. Сгодится.

Занзас потыкал тело палкой, но оно только раскачивалось и не падало, как издевалось.

— Занзас, давай я попробую вылезти в окно и столкнуть его. Только ты должен меня подержать. Не уронишь?

— Такого задохлика? Издеваешься?

Цуна смерил его недовольным взглядом, сказал незнакомое японское слово, явно обидное, снял пиджак и высунулся в окно. Занзас подхватил Цуну за ноги, проталкивая его наружу. Рубашка облепила спину, и Занзас понял, что на счёт «задохлика» был неправ. Сквозь тонкую ткань проглядывался рельеф мышц. Цуна был худощавый и жилистый. И бёдра под пальцами словно железные. И задница, круглая, упругая задница… Хотелось за неё укусить. Занзас помотал головой.

— Ну где вы там? — донеслось снизу.

— Я почти! — Цуна пыхтел на весь двор. Снова раздался удар. — Ауч! Дино!

— Извини, — послышалось виноватое, — я хотел помочь.

— И поэтому кинул в меня камнем?

Занзас затрясся от беззвучного смеха.

— Я кидал камень в Адольфо!

Где-то громко хлопнула дверь, раздались голоса дона Марко и его жены, и Занзас на мгновение разжал руки, невольно рванувшись к двери — они опять забыли её закрыть!

Цуна скатился по козырьку и повис на Адольфо.

— Блядь, Занзас!

— Тихо! — прошипел Занзас. Добавил шёпотом: — Отцепляй Адольфо и падай на Дино!

— Эй! — Дино, судя по тону, был против.

— Пони, не поймаешь моего кузена, убью!

— Только не зови меня так, пожалуйста! — Дино разозлился, а когда он злился, то не лажал. — Цуна?

— Прыгаю.

Голоса за дверью приближались. Занзас влез на подоконник и коротко помолился.

— А теперь лови меня.

— Что-о?!

Падать на Дино оказалось жёстко. Они оба застонали, рядом выругался Цуна.

— Адольфо всё ещё висит. Трусы не рвутся, он их с супермена снял, что ли?

— Надо будет посмотреть, что за фирма-изготовитель. Тоже себе такие хочу, — пробормотал Дино, и в этот момент тело Адольфо рухнуло вниз, они едва успели отпрыгнуть в разные стороны.

— Или не хочу, — задумчиво произнёс Дино.

— Потом решишь. Понесли его в багажник, — скомандовал Занзас.

Им с Цуной ещё требовалось со всеми попрощаться и глянуть, кого там вырубил Дино и не насмерть ли.

***

В два ночи они уже сидели в машине Каваллоне перед дверьми круглосуточной пиццерии и уминали куски горячей пиццы с грибами и пепперони.

— Наконец-то нормальная еда! — Дино со вкусом облизал пальцы, наплевав на манеры. Сейчас на манеры им всем было плевать. — Цуна, как тебе?

— Вкусно! Спасибо, Дино. За всё.

— Пожалуйста, — Дино ослепительно улыбнулся, позёр хренов.

— Ты весь в сыре, — Занзас взял салфетку и принялся вытирать рот Цуне. Тот округлил глаза, и Занзас, почуяв неладное, замер. Проклятье, он так вымотался, что перестал себя контролировать!

Улыбка Дино стала ехидной.

— Кстати, на счёт «долга». Как вы смотрите на идею свидания? Вино, розы, красивая музыка?

— С тобой? — хором спросили Занзас и Цуна.

— Друг с другом, идиоты.

— С каких это пор ты заделался свахой? — прорычал Занзас, кидаясь в Дино салфеткой.

— А обязательно «вино, розы» и всё такое? Я хотел бы погулять по Риму и поесть ещё пиццы.

— Что? — Занзас поперхнулся воздухом. Цуна нагло ухмылялся, так что вновь зачесались кулаки.

— Ты думаешь, я не заметил, как ты на меня пялишься?

— Я думал, ты чёртов гомофоб, раз пристрелил Адольфо за домогательства.

— Блондины не в моём вкусе, — пожал плечами Цуна и впился в остатки пиццы.

— Пойду поплачу в уголочке, — Дино опять был в своём репертуаре. — Но раз вы согласны…

— Я ещё не дал согласия! — из чувства противоречия взъярился Занзас. Будут ему тут указывать!

— Ты согласен, Занзас, — Цуна положил руку ему на бедро, и выёбываться резко расхотелось.

— …то вот вторая часть «долга». Вас же двое, два пожелания, всё честно.

— Чего ты ещё хочешь? — спросил он настороженно. Руку Цуна не убирал, и мыслить становилось всё труднее.

— Поможете мне охмурить Арию Джильо Неро, — торжественно произнёс Дино.

Занзас наклонился к Цуне и громким шёпотом предложил:

— Ты мне тоже должен. Можешь его пристрелить?

— Могу. Дорогу на свалку запомнил?

— А то.

— Злодеи! — рассмеялся Дино. — Ещё по пицце?


End file.
